Goodbye Prussia
by Ahai
Summary: For a long time Prussia has been a fallen country. Although he didnt fall right away, his time has now come. With his last hours of living, there are some he must talk to.
1. The time has come

Outside the sun was setting, the night and the dark was about to enter after twilight. Darkness didn't only come outside, there were others who felt the darkness reach their hearts. In a hallway inside Austria's house, Germany, Hungary, Austria and Italy were there. The mood in the hallway was gloomy, tense and quiet. Germany broke the silence though:

"Danke for letting my bruder stay here Austria" Germany said.

"No problem" Austria responded while smiling weakly at him.

Austria and Hungary stood in the middle of the hallway while holding hands, Italy stood right next to the door while staring hard at the doorknob and Germany sat on a stool with his hands to his face. All four waited for the doctor to come out of the room where Prussia was. It has been like this for a very long time now, Prussia got weaker and weaker. There were some days he couldn't even move or barely breathe. Germany was so worried for his brother; he brought him to Austria's house since his house was bigger and had better ventilation. Germany knew that Austria and Prussia didn't have a good relationship, so he was nervous if Austria rejected to help him. Luckily, Austria wanted to help out and gave a room just for Prussia. Germany was so grateful for that, he knew how it felt like to help someone you didn't really want to help. For one minute you just want someone dead or gone and for the other your compassion comes and erases your hate towards the one in need, even though it is your enemy.

"

The doctor came out the door. All four turned their looks at the doctor and gathered around him. The doctors face expression weren't positive at all, they knew he had bad news.

"Well, how is he?" Germany asked.

"I am afraid there is nothing more that can be done, he only has some hours left" The doctor sighted.

Germany felt like someone was squeezing his heart very tight and his eyes started to burn by pressuring tears.

"Was? How bad can it be? What do you mean nothing more can be done?!" Germany blurted out.

"I am very sorry Herr Germany but nothing is working, he only gets worse. The nation known as Prussia has been gone for a long time, surprisingly he has lived much longer than any other fallen nation. But he can no longer postpone his fall, his time has come"

Germany felt it shatter within him. How can his big brother die on him? He though Prussia was just temporary sick because of bad economy or something. But then again, he wasn't a country anymore… Oh how, how did Prussia manage to keep himself going for all these years without being a country? Prussia dying was something Germany never thought would ever happen, his big brother, this stubborn and strong nation he used to be. Germany felt if fade around him, this shock made his senses go blind, he could hear voices speak but only in a form of echo. He got his grip back to reality as Italy shook his arm. Italy did it so Germany could pay attention to what more the doctor said.

"He told me he wanted to see all of you, one by one. I suggest you do as he wishes, it would be really nice to have his close ones being there for him before the very end" The doctor told the four.

"Yes, of course. Thank you doctor" Hungary said.

The doctor picked up his bag and he, guided by Austria, went towards the exit. The three remaining at the hallway were completely quiet. They didn't move at all and despite the silence from them, they could hear Prussia cough and pant in pain. Every cough from Prussia sounded so awful to Germany; it was like every cough stabbed his heart. Germany covered his ears and started to shake his head violently. It was clear that Italy wanted to hug away Germany's pain but whenever Germany was like that, he knew it would be a bad idea to even think the thought of doing anything. Italy grabbed Hungary's arm and put his face to her shoulder. Hungary put her hand from her other arm on Italy's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. Germany stopped shaking his head when he saw Italy. He came back to his senses again as he saw how he scared Italy by doing what he did. Slowly he removed his hands from his ears. Prussia didn't make any pained sounds anymore, so he removed his hands completely. Austria returned to the hallway. He put his arm around Hungary's waist, holding her close. Italy was still clinging to Hungary's arm, so now Germany was standing away from them, him being the only one who isn't holding anyone.

"Who wants to go in first?" Germany asked.

"Aren't you the one to see him first Germany?" Austria asked.

"I think I want to be the last, I think you three should go before me. So, who will be first?"

Italy tightened his grip and practically dug his face in Hungary's shoulder, Hungary looked at Austria with tender eyes and Germany did it too. Austria let go of Hungary's waist.

"I shall go first" Austria said.


	2. Austrias last time

Before Austria opened the door he looked back to the others. Italy still had a tight grip to Hungary's arm but now he was shaking as well too. Austria didn't see Hungary's face, she was busy trying to comfort Italy with calm talking and sweet kisses. He could see Germanys face. His face was stern, a complete stone face with no smile. Although his face didn't show any emotion, Austria could see devastation in Germany's eyes. With a deep breath Austria opened the door and entered.

"

His heart was filled with many kinds of emotions. He felt guilt. Guilt from the times he used to be beaten up by Prussia and afterwards wishing Prussia would die painfully and bloody. Of course, he was angry and humiliated when he thought about those things he wanted to happen to Prussia and thinking such in his position was normal, right? Austria's past thoughts was about to come true, his death was not bloody but it was surely painful.

He felt confusion. If he was on the battlefield against Prussia now, he would probably cheer out of happiness when he died. But now he felt pity and sadness for Prussia. That was something Austria never thought he would ever feel, not for Prussia. His enemy was dying but Austria felt sad about it. Why? This could not be something God would do for Austria. Gods don't kill people, Right? Austria wasn't sure if he would be happy if Prussia wasn't dying after all, but he didn't have any wishes for Prussia to die either. Oh God, why couldn't Prussia have died on the battlefield?! If he was dying there he would have died for the sake of his country, no one deserved to die in such a suffering way. Although no one wants to die, Austria knew he wouldn't hesitate dying in order to protect his two reasons to live: Hungary and his country.

"

As he entered the door Austria shook his head lightly in order to try abstaining his swirling thoughts. But as he saw Prussia he really should have prepared for what was coming at his emotions. Seeing Prussia lying in the bed was very heartbreaking, even for Austria! Prussia was naturally very pale, so how on earth did he become twice as pale?! How was that possible? Prussia's lips were light blue, under his eyes he had dark purple like bags, matching his eyes there were bloodshot stains in his sclera. This was nothing like the battlefield.

Prussia noticed Austria and he slowly turned his head so he could face him. Even though Prussia had this visible sick appearance, his smirk was still the same. His teeth was just as white as his now paler skin, they were completely clean, probably because he hasn't been eating anything for a long time, and the smile in general was just as lively as it has always been.

"_At least he will have something left of him when he is gone" _Austria thought.

Prussia's exhausted eyes looked directly at Austria.

"Hi there, specs" Prussia said.

Austria felt his inside had it bad too. He was so used to the loud, "Mr. No indoor voice" that it was almost a shock to hear how weak and slightly hoarse his voice has gotten.

"Hallo Prussia" Austria said.

"Don't just stand there, come over here"

Austria looked behind him; he was still standing by the door. Slightly embarrassed Austria went towards Prussia and stood next to him beside the bed. Prussia gave away a little sigh.

"I guess you are happy now that I am finally will be gone forever" Prussia said.

Austria got stunned. Austria was still debating on how he really felt about all this, but hearing this sentence from Prussia himself made his heart skip.

"W-w-was?..." Austria managed to stutter out.

"After all those things I have done, aren't you happy I will be out of your life?"

"Prussia….I…"Austria was almost dumbfounded.

Prussia wheezed.

"All this humiliation, times of annoying, the beatings and the stalking… You must have wished plenty of times for me to die"

"Does it matter what I think? What about the others who loves you?" Austria said.

He regretted saying what he just said. Did that make it sound Austria didn't care and wanted him to die?

"I doubt there are many of them left" Prussia said.

"Don't say such a thing! There are others outside your door and we all took it badly as the doctor told us the news!" Austria said.

"Did she take it badly too?" Prussia asked.

She? What was Prussia talking about? No wait, did he mean?...

"Hungary?" Austria asked.

Prussia looked at Austria with hopeful eyes and nodded.

"Yes she did, it is the first times in hundred years or so I have seen her be like that" Austria said.

Austria did remember Hungary took the news calmly and got busy trying to comfort Italy, who looked so frightened. Although her actions and reactions didn't show much, Austria could feel how Hungary felt about all this. It has been such a long time since he has seen such sadness in her eyes.

"You know, even though we have been enemies for such a long time and a country's way to gain power is to get rid of the enemy, I never wanted to kill you"

Austria's eyes widened. He thought Prussia did all he could to try killing him. It is true that a country cannot be killed the same way as humans, but when a country has it bad another country can fight and make the said country's economics, people and all that suffer so much and it results to death for a nation. Austria has always guessed Prussia didn't make it although he was close.

"Why?" Austria asked.

He started to think about the reason himself. Could it be Prussia kept him alive so he could continue to bring him more down or still have his favorite chewing toy around?

"You are the one she loves, no one else"

Austria was confused. When did he care about Hungary's happiness?

"All this time that happened long ago, there was no room for kindness. The wars, the time we all, included her, thought she was a male and it was all about power so we could grow to become big nations. I never thought she would become such a beautiful woman and a woman so fierce and strong. I fell in love and tried to make her mine but there was no use, she only loves you"

Something rare happened, Austria tearfully smiled at Prussia! Austria almost never smiled or showed any kinds of emotions, but hearing Prussia saying those things managed to touch his heart.

"This is the only thing I ask of you Austria, take care of her and love her"

"With my life Prussia" Austria said determined.

"Live long, both of you" Prussia reached out his hand.

Austria took his hand and lightly shook it. The hand was freezing cold although Prussia was fully clothed and covered up with a thick duvet. With a thankful nod, Austria went towards the door.

"Can you send in Hungary, bitte?" Prussia asked.

Austria stopped by the door and looked at him.

"Ja" Austria said and put his hand on the doorknob.

"_What will he say to Hungary?" _Austria wondered and went out the door.


	3. Hungarys last time

Hungary waited for Austria to come out through the door. Italy was no longer clinging to her arm; he was now standing in a corner by himself. He didn't cry anymore either, but his cheeks still had stains from his tears. It didn't matter how many times he dried those tears away, they kept coming. Germany was pretty quiet. Ever since Austria walked in to the room where Prussia was, Germany didn't say a word. All Germany did was looking at the floor with a pretty stoic face.

"_If only there was something I could do for them…" _Hungary thought.

She was pretty upset herself but she didn't dare to show any sadness, she feared she would worsen the already tense atmosphere. But oh, how she wished Austria would hold her and let her cry into him.

"

The door opened and Austria came out. Hungary looked up and walked towards him.

"Are you alright, dear?" Hungary asked.

"Ja, I am fine" Austria said.

Hungary noticed Austria's teary eyes.

"Are you sure? It looks like you have been crying" Hungary said worriedly.

Hungary gently put her hands on Austria's upper arms. With that Austria quickly put his arms around Hungary and squeezed her into him. Hungary was surprised by his sudden action but said nothing and put her arms around his back. Austria rested his chin on Hungary's shoulder.

"I never knew he could… he…"Austria whispered in her ear.

"Never knew he could what, drágám?" Hungary asked.

"I am not really sure how I can explain it, liebe but will you go in to him now? He wants to see you"

Hungary nodded.

Austria let go of her and Hungary looked at him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went towards the door.

"

Hungary felt nervous and curious at the same time. What was it Prussia said to him? Her man never cried, or it was at least pretty rare for him to cry. She noticed that he didn't cry out of hurtful words, but something that touched his heart. Whether Austria's eyes had tears of happiness or sorrow Hungary wasn't sure. Hungary wondered how it would be like for her to see Prussia. She felt so sad by all this. Although they didn't have a good relationship and she hated him for what he did to her and Austria, she felt devastated by his upcoming death. Despite the things he did, she had some moments with him she would never forget. Although they were rivals as children, they also used to have fun together. Hunt together, fight, talk, play, you name it. With Prussia around it was never boring.

"_I don't want you to die, Prussia!"_ Hungary exclaimed inside her mind.

Hungary opened the door and closed it quietly as she came in to the room. As she saw Prussia she, similar to Austria, felt shock over Prussia's sick-like appearance. As Prussia noticed Hungary, he turned his head and smiled.

"I hope I didn't wake you if you were sleeping" Hungary said.

"Don't worry I wasn't, but that never stopped you before"

Hungary let out a chuckle at the memory. The times when they were small, whenever Prussia was napping or resting on the field, Hungary would suddenly wake him by either jump up and down on him or shake him and bang his head on the ground. Hungary wasn't really sure why she did that before, but maybe because it was fun to see him get annoyed and angry. But right now Hungary wouldn't even dare to touch him, he looked so fragile. He was like a mirror surrounded by solid rocks that could fall on him any minute.

"I am sorry, sorry for everything" Prussia said.

"Why did you do all this Prussia?" Hungary asked.

She wasn't sure if this was the good time to ask about such, but she really wanted to know the reason why Prussia caused all this pain upon her and Austria. After all, this was the last time she would ever see him…

"The rivalry we had was kind of normal since we were mates, mates who were countries. As countries it was pretty normal to fight over ownership of lands and to do everything to get power. As mates we fooled around and did things together."

"But what about Austria? Why did you do things to him?"

Prussia's facial expressions turned to sadness.

"When you found out about your true gender and decided to become and act like a woman you moved in with Austria. It was from then on I started to hate him."

"Why? Nothing of this was Austria's fault; I was the one who did all my actions"

"When moved in to Austria's place… you forgot all about me"

"

Prussia shut his eyes hard and tears came from his eyes. Hungary was near crying herself, never ever has she seen or heard Prussia show sad emotions. And during those circumstances, it just made all much sadder. Prussia clenched his hand to his chest and groaned. Hungary snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Are you alright!?" She exclaimed worriedly.

Prussia let go of his chest and started to breathe normally again. His forehead was soaked with sweat.

"I am not sure what hurts the most right now, the fact I will die soon or my heartbreak is flaring up again."

"Your h-h-heartbreak…?" Hungary stuttered.

"Ja, I fell in love with you Hungary. But being a nation who was surrounded by men since birth and being busy trying to become a strong country, I had no idea how to tell a woman that I love her. I hated it when Austria took you away from me and made me loose someone who I felt close to"

"Prussia…" Hungary was unable to really say anything.

"I knew I didn't have any chance to get your love when you gave your heart to Austria almost right away. I guessed you didn't want a triangle drama with romance so I kept on being the annoying pest who just ruined everything, that was the only thing I could think off to still have you in my life. It was better to have you hating me than forgetting I at all existed"

"I had no idea…" Hungary whispered.

"But now this pest won't do anything to you anymore, finally you can life a happy life with fewer bumps on the way"

"Stop it Prussia! I don't want you to die and please don't call yourself a pest!" Hungary managed to get out of her.

"But I am a pest and so are you"

Hungary tilted her head in confusion.

"I am a pest and you are another pest, when two pests meet, they fight and destroy what's around them.

Prussia reached out his hand. Hungary took it and held it to her lips with both hands.

"But now I will soon go to heaven and watch over you all. I can't wait meeting all the others in heaven, can't believe I will see old Fritz again"

Hungary smiled a bit at this.

"I will also meet Magyar; I will tell him what a wonderful woman you have become"

Hungary kissed Prussia's knuckles lightly.

"Köszönöm Prussia and I am sorry for everything as well"

"As long as you will be happy Hungary, I can die in peace. Goodbye"

Hungary let go of his hand and walked towards the door. She felt like she had to say goodbye as well, but that was just too painful. As she grabbed the doorknob, her tears finally fell.


	4. Italys last time

Italy's eyes lit up as the door opened. Hungary came out and closed the door quietly with her back turned against everybody. As she turned around facing Italy and the others, she ran towards Austria and threw her arms around him. Hungary was sobbing and shaking, Austria gently put his arms around her. Italy wondered what happened in there.

"Oh Austria! I never knew Prussia could be so...so…"

Hungary couldn't finish her sentence; she broke down in tears onto Austria's chest.

"I know liebe, I never knew it either"

Austria looked up to the ceiling, as he blinked, a tear fell. He slowly bent his head down and connected his forehead to Hungary's.

Italy started to feel nervous. What in the world could have happened if meeting Prussia caused those two tears? Hungary was one of the strongest persons he knew and Austria rarely showed any emotions in general, only maybe a bit when around Hungary. He could practically feel himself starting to tear up just by looking at Austria and Hungary now. How was he going to manage talking to Prussia? God, who was he kidding!? Italy would probably break down just by seeing Prussia or maybe by just opening the door before even entering. But Italy didn't want to let his guard down; he would usually run away when seeing strong countries, enemies and anything else that scared Italy. But he couldn't run away now, no way. He had to gather the strength deep within him; this was his only chance to see Prussia.

"

"Are you ready, Italy?" Germany asked.

Even though Italy wasn't really sure, he nodded. It was now or never. He could feel his heart beat like crazy and his feet felt so heavy. But with this strength that slowly was building up inside him, Italy managed to walk past Germany and to the door. With a shaky hand he twisted the door knob and opened the door pretty quickly. He entered, closed the door and then felt ready enough to face Prussia. As expected, Italy got pretty heartbroken by looking at Prussia. Now Prussia was lying in the bed with closed eyes and not moving at all. Tears fell down Italy's eyes; his heart ached with a mix of sorrow and panic. Prussia couldn't do this, not now. He hasn't talked to Italy yet, neither has he seen Germany for the last time!

Italy thought he would run away as he got in, but he did the quite opposite. With a loud cry he ran towards the bed and jumped on it so he was now sitting next to the lying man. In panic Italy laid his head on Prussia's shoulder, his hands on Prussia's arms. Italy shook the arms.

"No, no, no! You can't be gone Prussia! You have to talk to me, talk to Germany! Please Prussia!"

There was no response. Italy tried his best to get a response, but now there was no one left in the room but him… Italy now put his head to Prussia's chest, laid his body on Prussia's and cried hard.

"

As Italy continued to cry to the chest, he got all quiet as he heard a sound. He raised his body up a bit but kept his head to Prussia's chest. Italy held his breath in order to be able to hear this sound better. With everything else around him being completely quiet and having his ear to Prussia's chest that could only mean the sound he heard was…heartbeats. The tears stopped running and he sat up properly. Prussia's pinky finger twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. His look went straight to Italy, who was all over him.

"Italy…You are here" Prussia practically whispered.

Italy expected Prussia to be angry or something since his body was so close to his. But maybe Prussia was too frail to response that way?

"Ve, thank God you are not dead!" Italy said as he felt so relieved.

Although it was soon over for Prussia, Italy was very happy to see he wasn't dead yet after all.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I must have fainted again. Although I can barely feel the pain increase, my body still response to it"

Italy was someone who was good at comforting, but he felt stuck, he wasn't sure how he was going to give any comfort to Prussia. Italy had never comforted anyone who awaited death. He thought Prussia would be very against his own death, but now he seemed so ready.

"Italy…can you do something for me?" Prussia asked.

"Of course, I will do anything for you!" Italy said.

"Please, do not be angry when I tell you this" Prussia said.

Angry? Did Prussia do something bad towards Italy? Even though Prussia had done something bad towards him in the past, that he wasn't aware about, Italy wouldn't get angry at him. But what could it be? Has he stolen anything? Has he hurt someone close to Italy, like Romano? It wouldn't be surprising if he had done anything towards Romano, considering how Romano acts towards the ones he calls "potato bastards".

"There was a day I was bored, so bored that I went to houses of other people to clean. You were one of them, but when I entered your house, you were fast asleep" *

Prussia let out a happy sign.

"You looked so cute and I couldn't help it, I just had to stroke your head"

Italy was surprised. Not because of what Prussia did in the past, but of the fact he, Prussia himself, thought of this action as something wrong. Prussia always smirked and looked so guiltless, even after killing so many during wars. And now that Prussia mentioned "clean" and "entered your house", Italy remembered one day his dream suddenly changed to a dream of him and Prussia in a gondola and when he woke up, his house was all cleaned up. Not even Italy considered Prussia's past action as something wrong.

"It's alright Prussia, no harm done. What is it that you want me to do?" Italy said.

"Could you…stroke my head?"

Italy said nothing; he just placed his hand on top of Prussia's head and started to pet him similar to how he petted one of Greece's cats. Although Prussia's hair looked so hard because it was a bit spiky, it was actually quite soft. As the hair strands fell down every time Italy stroked, it went straight back up again afterwards. Prussia had his eyes shut during the petting. He clearly liked it. Italy was a bit worried, worried if his touch would lull Prussia to his death. But after 5 minutes or so, Italy stopped stroking Prussia's head and Prussia slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Italy. You have the softest and the most caring touch, West is lucky to have you"

Prussia held Italy's "petting hand" with both of his hands.

"My brother really likes you, so when I am gone…Can you take care of him for me?"

After Italy heard the last sentence, he started to nod like crazy and held one of Prussia's hands a bit tighter.

"I will, I will!"

Italy pressed his usually closed eyes tighter so his tears fell down. After the tears fell down, Italy opened his eyes. The golden orbs were all shiny because of the more upcoming tears.

"I have never seen your eyes so clearly before, Italy" Prussia said, sounding a bit surprised.

"I rarely open them up, I just feel like I need to have my eyes open now"

Italy had so many tears he needed to shed, so he guessed it would be easier to let the tears out with open eyes. Normally a man would do anything to hide tears, but Italy cried easily of many things and he thought this situation was a good reason to cry and show sadness. One more reason for the open eyes was to see Prussia properly for the last time.

"Glad I got to see your eyes, now I am prepared for yours and West`s when I arrive heaven"

Italy looked at Prussia, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"West look so much like Germania and I am very sure you look like Ancient Rome"

Italy's hand in Prussia's hands was shaking.

"I…I…don't want you to die Prussia!"

"Nothing can be done about it Italy. I have lived longer than any other fallen nation, so I guess I am lucky. But nothing lasts forever, so now I will be gone"

Italy released his hand from Prussia's hands. Laid on him again and pressed his forehead to Prussia's.

"I will miss you very much" Italy said.

Italy knew he would, he still missed another fallen Germanic country from his childhood. The wound in Italy's heart became a scar after that and now Italy thought this scar would reopen. He hoped this soon-to-be broken heart wouldn't break all of him down.

"And I will miss you a lot as well, Ita-chan"

Prussia put one of his hands on the back of Italy's head and put the other on his mid back. Italy laid on Prussia for a few minutes till he carefully got off Prussia with his jet again closed eyes.

"It's getting late… I will send in Germany" Italy said.

Prussia nodded his head slowly.

With a heavy chest and a burning throat, Italy went towards the door.

"_I hope Germany will be able to say everything he wants to say to Prussia…"_

* * *

_* **Reference to "****Osōji Prussia" (or cleaning Prussia), Italys scenario** _


	5. The very last time

It has now gotten dark and Italy was still inside with Prussia. What was taking so long? Italy has been in the room twice longer than both Austria and Hungary. Perhaps he failed staying sane and has fainted on the floor out of sadness or fear. Germany was tempted to go in and see if Italy was ok or not. As Germany was about to take a step, the door opened. Out of the door Italy slowly came out, with quite a calm attitude and face. As Italy closed the door he faced Austria and Hungary, who stood close to each other holding hands. All of a sudden Italy started to sob and ran towards the couple. He hugged them both with his left arm around Austria's shoulder and with his right arm around Hungary's shoulder.

"When did Prussia become so…so…Ve, I don't know what to say!" Italy cried into the space between the couple's heads.

"I know, Italy. We didn't know it either" Austria patted Italy's shoulder blade.

Hungary started to tear up again and put her right arm around Italy's waist and bowed her head to his head. Austria sort of followed suit by bringing his arm around Italy's shoulders. Although Austria's actions were caring, his face remained stoic. Germany just stood there and watched the three of them being clustered together. Germany wondered what his brother said to them and if he got any worse so it resulted to scared them. And what was it Italy meant? When did Prussia become what?

No one did anything for about 15 minutes. The only sounds to hear was sob chocked and uneven breathing. Those sounds weren't so loud, but Germany could hear them perfectly fine. The sounds did also affect his feelings. As if it wasn't sad enough with complete silence, their sob-breathing was heartbreaking to listen to. But Germany refused to cry or show any sadness, someone had to stay strong and standing.

"It's late now everybody" Germany said and broke the tension.

Austria, Hungary and Italy released each other and stood next to each other in a trio line.

"Are you all ok?" Germany asked.

"We will be fine, thank you Germany" Hungary said.

Italy went towards Germany and put his hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Be with him as long as you can, Germany" Italy said.

Germany found it a bit surprising on how Italy has been acting during those hours ever since the doctor left. Usually Italy would cry and squeeze himself into Germany at the slightest sad thing. When the two of them some years ago saw "Bambi" Italy cried like an injured toddler into his chest. It was clear Italy had a fear of making it worse for Germany by doing what he usually does. Germany was his usual shoulder to cry on but during all this Italy used Hungary's shoulder. Italy didn't dare to touch Germany much during these circumstances but Germany was fine with that, he didn't really want anyone to touch him, neither did he want to comfort others nor be comforted.

"Trust me, I will Italy" Germany said.

"We will retire for the day. Come Italy, we have prepared a room for you" Austria said.

"Grazie, Austria" Italy said and went along with Hungary and Austria.

The tree left the hallway, Germany was the only one left. He felt more "free" when he was now alone, but still refused to let out his emotions. Without any hesitation, but still carefully, he opened the door and entered Prussia's room. The room was now pretty dark; the only light was the candle on the desk next to the bed Prussia was lying on. Prussia only wanted to have the candle as the source of light; it reminded him of the "old days", the times when the nation Prussia was at its strongest.

"West" Prussia said quietly.

"I am here, Bruder. How are you doing?" Germany felt a bit dumb for asking that question.

"Wish I could say I`ll live. But I can say the pain is fading at least"

The tension was so gloomy. With that only light next to Prussia in a pitch dark room, it made Germany think of someone dead seeing the light. The surroundings was so dark, it wasn't possible to see the walls. It could remind someone of being in a "No-where" world, where the souls went to prepare themselves for being selected to either heaven or hell. Germany had his hopes up for Prussia to end up being in a place where he could be free, with no sorrows or burden.

"Come closer" Prussia said.

Germany was so deep into himself; he didn't realize he was still standing by the door. Even in the pitch dark Germany was able to come to Prussia without bumping into anything, not that the room really had a lot of furniture or things. Germany stopped next to Prussia, who was smiling at him tenderly.

"Do you remember when we were kids; you would sleep next to me whenever you were scared?"

Memories showed up in Germanys mind. He remembered it when he as a child came in to his older brother's room at some nights. His brother was in the middle of his teen years, he was growing fast as his nation was doing so well. Germany was still a little child, he reached his brothers waist. If it were nights with thunder or if it simply was darker than usual, his first place to go to was Prussia. Prussia never forbid him to enter his room or ignored his time of fear. Whether it was fighting enemies or accidents at home, Prussia would always come to his aid. This aid was Germany's favorite. There were no danger with Prussia around; he knew he would never give up fighting till the very end. Being near him that time was so secure.

"West?" Prussia asked.

Germany blinked his eyes hard and rapidly. He didn't answer the question…

"Yes, I remember"

"Can you lay here with me tonight, for the last time?"

Germany bit his lip and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. Was he the one who was going to protect him or was this the last time Prussia wanted to protect him? Germany wasn't sure, but he was going to do what Italy told him. He was going to be here till Prussia took his very last breath. He nodded at Prussia and positioned himself on his side next to Prussia. Even if they were very close to each other, Germany could barely feel his brother's breath.

"I am sorry about this, West" Prussia said.

"About what, bruder?"

"For leaving you, you will have no one left to protect you"

"I will be fine; I am no longer a little child, bruder"

"Indeed you are not, but in my eyes and heart you will always be the child known as my little bruder"

It surprised Germany to hear those words come out of Prussia's mouth. When did he get so emotionally deep? Whenever Prussia talked it was usually bragging or vulgar words coming out of him. It reminded Germany of one thing.

"Bruder, all the others were crying after they talked to you, what did you say to them?"

Prussia smiled lightly.

"Basically the same"

Prussia let out a hitched breath with gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?" Germany asked.

"Yes…I want to sleep now; I think it's time"

At first Germany wanted to yell out a no and tell him he couldn't give up now. But he restrained himself. The doctor told them he only had some hours left and even before the doctor showed up, Prussia was in the exact same condition. Prussia has fought enough. Fought enough for today and for his life as a nation. It was now time to let it all go.

"Alright, lets sleep" Germany reached up to blow out the candle.

Prussia's hand touched Germanys arm; he was looking up at Germany.

"Bitte, don't blow it out, I want light with me till the very end"

Germany nodded and lay down next to his almost already asleep brother.

Germany managed to sleep even with all the pain in his heart and the unsteady wind that blew all night. He woke up being close to his brother and with his arm on his body. As he touched his body it no longer felt like his brother, it felt like a cold rock with a duvet on. Prussia didn't move at all, no breathing coming out of him. He had no expression on his face, his face had the color as his hair, so his lips.

"Bruder?" Germany shook him to see if he would wake up.

"Bruder? BRUDER!"

But there was no use, Prussia didn't react. He wasn't moving on his own, his facial expressions remained the same. Nothing came out of Prussia, nothing at all. Germany lifted up the body and held it tight. For one moment this was his older brother…but now, not anymore. Germany screamed his name in despair while feeling the stiff and frozen body into him. Germany turned his head. The candle light has extinguished.


	6. The funeral

The sun was shining brightly. Its energy brought no warmth or happiness to the all gathered countries. All of the countries felt cold inside and felt a piece of their heart ripped out. The event was held in East Germany, with the funeral going on in St. Mary's Church. It didn't take long to organize the funeral; it was getting planned right after Prussia's death. Germany did most of the planning; he insisted he didn't need any help. He worked hard on the organizing, there were even nights he didn't sleep. All the Germanic countries gave some money to pay for the costs. Where Prussia lay in the coffin, he was dressed in his blue military uniform with the iron cross there the tie should be. On Prussia's chest his little yellow bird laid. The little bird died one week after Prussia got very sick. Prussia used to ask Germany where his little bird went off to. Germany couldn't bear to tell his brother that his bird was dead and just told him the bird was probably out to discover Austria's country. In reality Germany put the bird's body in a shoebox and placed it up on a shelf. Germany had no idea what to do with the bird's body, but he found the answer as its owner shared the same fate. Prussia would not be buried alone. The little buddy, as he used to call the bird, would keep him company even in death. Germany had a hard time looking at his brother's corpse. He did not want to see it anymore after the very last night, but Germany just couldn't help looking at it when he absolutely had to. Prussia looked so peaceful, no more pained expressions or uneven, hard breathing. This really was better than death on the battlefield. No limbs cut off, no bullet wounds, no blood, nothing. Prussia got a proper and a beautiful goodbye with many being there for him.

"

When all the countries showed up in the church, the ceremony started. Many countries, even some migrations, showed up to the funeral. Many had him as an ally during the years, even the ones who were his enemy showed up. Some nations barely knew him, but they showed up to show respect and admiration to the long lived strong nation.

The church was crowded with the world. Despite the number of nations, it was unexpectedly quiet. At the altar there was a closet coffin surrounded by cornflowers with Prussia inside. Despite dying peacefully, Germany and others wished to have the coffin closed. As countries they have seen many people die during their history, they didn't need to see a deceased nation. At least Prussia was there even though he couldn't be seen, that was the most important thing.

Germany stood next to the coffin and spoke.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, known as the nation Germany. We are all here today to give our goodbyes to my older brother Gilbert Beilschmict, now the former nation Prussia"

Germany bit his lip at the last sentence he said.

"My brother started as the Teutonic Knights, but grew more and more and became the nation Prussia. He certainly lived a life filled with ups and downs. Like any great nation he grew and grew as his power increased. All the great nations fell right after their empire broke, but not my brother. He was very strong; the strongest part of him was his stubbornness. As the nation Prussia disappeared from maps and any ways of describing locations, he still remained in the world. There were no more wars for him to fight, but he still fought whenever he could, whether it was for the sake of something important or a fight at the bar."

Giggling was heard in the church. It was a funny memory for some; Prussia was never alone when he drank beer in a bar. Of course there were many humans there at the bar, but there were also nations there as well.

Germany continued.

"Even though many viewed him as a rude and violent type, he had his soft spots. Like the times when he petted and played with his bird like a little girl playing with her doll. The times when he showed concern and fear when someone had problems."

Germany looked at Hungary. He remembers when Prussia told him about the time he found out about Hungary's breast development. Prussia thought he sinned and prayed in the church for forgiveness. Prussia also told him why he one day came home without his teutonic priest uniform. He gave it to Hungary when he one day found her injured. Prussia was weak for Hungary sometimes.

Germany left the altar. Now it was time for others to speak.

"

Spain and France were the ones now who stood at the altar. Germany couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for the Spanish population. Spain smiled because he was a country of sunshine. Today however, he didn't smile at all, this must be the first time any living creature could see how miserable he was. France had the same expressions as Spain, but this was not the first France lost someone close or showed sadness, so his expressions wasn't so surprising. Spain went closer to the microphone, stumbling clumsily on the way. He just stood there awkwardly and silent for a moment with France next to him. The silence broke when he finally spoke.

"Hola. Prussia, France and I used to be a trio who took part fighting during the war of the Austrian Succession. Even though it was in the past we fought together, we still remained as friends after the war and many years later as well…" Spain stopped talking and sigh sobbed. A minute later he continued.

"There are so many memories of us together, both good and bad. Like when I fell asleep and France and Prussia put some animals in my pants, times when all three joked around with the little ones and they hated it what we did, and the times when we simply fooled around after drinking too much. Those are the times I will never forget, they are memories of what a good and funny partner and friend Gilbert was" Spain said, now referring Prussia with his human name.

After Spain mentioned the part when the trio used to joke around with the little ones, Germany thought back at the time when he was a child. During that time he was Prussia's "little one". Spain and France was more like parents for their little ones, France with Canada and Seychelles and Spain with Romano. Prussia was not so much like a parent for Germany, only a big brother. But he had so little memories of Germania and many memories of Prussia. Was the death of Prussia a bigger deal then it already was?

Spain backed off from the microphone and France went towards it. It is said the eyes are mirror of the soul. As for Frances mirror, it was shattered.

"Bonjour everybody" France took a deep breath and continued.

"Mon ami Spain has said so much, so I am not really sure what it is left for me to say. All I can say is Prussia often acted like a rascal most of the time, even on the battlefield. I thought it was one unique way of fighting; showing no fear, just fight with a grin. When I fought together with him it felt safer to go into battle having him and his attitude alongside me. If I ever have to battle again, I will think of him and hope he is with me in heaven instead." With that France said no more and backed away.

Germany couldn't help but wonder. France and his brother were friends and all that but not close as having a loving or a family-like bond. How come France looked so devastated?

Some other countries said what they wanted and had to say on the altar before the burial. Germany, Hungary, Spain and France carried the coffin while all the guests gathered around the area of Prussia's soon-to-be grave. The four of them let go off the coffin next to the rectangular hole. Germany looked at the coffin with a stupid fantasy of Prussia suddenly opening up the lid and sit up, not being dead after all and look all healthy with his trademark smirk and say: "You thought the awesome me would just die?" Of course, Germany knew it wouldn't happen. He kissed his fingers and touched with the kissed fingers on the grave.

"Go ahead" Germany told the gravediggers.

The gravediggers gave a respectful nod and started to bury the coffin. Germany, Hungary, Spain and France joined the guest to watch the burial. Austria put his arm around Hungary as she placed herself next to him. She lent her head to his shoulder as they put watched Prussia being buried with sad expressions on their faces. Germany was in the front, some meters from Prussia's very-soon-grave, with Italy next to him. Germany had the slight want to hold Italy so they both would feel comforted, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. France and Spain walked to the back part of the crowd. France was crying, he had tears trailing down his cheeks. Germany watched them and listened to their conversation.

"Francis" Spain said, calling him by his human name due to the sentimental atmosphere.

"Mi amigo, I haven't seen you like this before. Is all this too sad for you?"

"Non, I am happy Gilbert gets such a beautiful funeral"

Spain looked skeptical at France.

"They don't look like happy tears to me…"

France dried his face with one hand and looked at Spain.

"I am glad Gilbert could leave the world so peacefully, but I… I wished my Jeanne could have it like that"

"Jeanne? The señorita fighting during the hundred years` war and ended up burned on a stake, right?" Spain asked.

France nodded.

"After her execution finally ended, I gathered some of the ashes in a jar. I wasn't really sure if it was the ashes from the pole or her body, but it was at least from her, the final place she stood. I spread the ashes in the air on top of Mont Blanc, so a part of her would fall from the very top and down to France. I just wish a fighter like her could have an honorable goodbye like this one for Gilbert now."

Spain put his hand on Frances shoulder. Germany turned around, decided he was finished listening to them. He was angry at France. It was his brother's funeral, how did he dare talk about a petty human's death?

The gravediggers completed their task, Prussia was now officially gone. Raindrops started to fall, but that was not at all surprising. So many nations were crying this day, it was granted the world would rain and become gray. Prussia was now released from the pains and sorrow of the world, but how long would it take for the world to be released?

* * *

**It took me a little while to complete this chapter, it was a bit hard. I have never been to a funeral so I have no idea how it is like. I tried to write it from the funerals I have seen from series and such. Writing this chapter made me cry. It reminded me of the time I one day suddenly found my healthy, young cat dead. Burying her really made me cry.**


End file.
